


Manifestation

by harmony_pond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Degradation, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_pond/pseuds/harmony_pond
Summary: harmony sinspiration#1161Levi Ackerman x Female reader.Are you able to manifest Levi from your dreams?Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Halloween Event
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Manifestation

“You know Levi, Sir, today was hell. It was just your typical Monday morning and things just didn’t go my way. First I broke a heel on the way to work, I lost my wallet before lunch so I had to call and cancel my cards and I had no cash so I couldn’t grab lunch. Then, my boss had the audacity to ask me to stay late to finish the work that his own secretary didn’t bother to finish. Oh well I guess the over time will be nice, but it still sucks.” Even if he wasn’t there it was always nice to talk to him. You had been in love with him since you saw him on TV. The power that he possessed in his eyes was enormous. You wished you could be in Eren’s place in the show. Since that point, you had talked to him when you needed someone to talk to. Yeah sure you still had friends in real life, but it was Levi that you divulged all your secrets to. 

He knew about the time that your ex decided to cheat on you, and how hard you cried for weeks over him. He knew about the hidden desires and secret parts of sex that you wished you could do. He was there in your dreams too. In your dreams he could touch you, and do all the things you dreamed of. You had read the stories, hell you had even ventured into a bdsm club just to see how things worked there. Thankfully that was more comfortable than you thought it would be. Though in the back of your mind, every time you saw a belt of a paddle land on someone, it was all you could do to not picture Levi doing that to you. 

The dreams you had that night were scary in their strength. It was the first time you had woken up to having an orgasm. Your body shivering and shaking in pleasure, but sad at the missing ache of the pain you craved. Your days were filled with the conversations in your head. You’d tell him about what you’d make for dinner that night. You’d cuss him out while at the gym, wanting to be as fit and healthy for him you could be. At times you’d wonder just how healthy it was, but you didn’t care. One day at a time is all you could manage. Times in this world were hard and if talking to someone you loved in your head kept you sane, then that’s just what you were going to do. 

You scrolled through internet pages about Levi and one day you stumbled over something called a tulpa. Essentially it was just a manifestation of will and desire of wanting to be true. After months of research and learning what you needed to do. Tonight was going to be the night to try that. You really needed to feel his arms around you and his skin next to yours. It was the perfect night too, All Hallow’s eve. Supposedly that was the night that all things were possible. 

You had your candles, your will, and your imagination at hand. Maybe that’s all it would take, and if it didn’t work then you could laugh over it with him in your head the next day. The circle was set, with chalk on the ground. Continuously referring back to the drawings you had printed and measured out had you double and triple checking the perfection of your drawings. The blue and white candles representing the survey corps were posted at each point of the circle. The wind seemed to whip up when you lit the candles. The words “Levi Ackerman I summon you to this world” were a mantra that you chanted for what felt like hours. 

Your mouth dry and sticky from repeating the words over and over, your tongue thick with being tired of saying the same words. Eventually you had to switch to just saying them in your head. The candles burnt down to nubs as the night dragged on. The wind had given way to rain against your windows that mimicked the tears on your face. 

You sat there until midnight, waiting and hoping for Levi to appear, but no luck. “Maybe next year” rolled through your head as you tried to gather your thoughts. You striped down and slid into the bed to have your dreams of him fill your head. Days, weeks and months just seemed to slide by monotonously with your dreams getting darker and needier. You tried to date both men and women in your life, even going so far as to sign up as a service submissive at the club you had joined. The bruises and aches that you’d come home with, they felt good, but there always seemed to be something missing.

Next month Halloween would come around again shortly. Your tattoo had finally healed up, maybe that was what you needed last year to manifest him. It was a small symbol of the survey corps with the words under it saying “Lieutenant” on your chest just under the collarbone. Just having that helped you feel closer to him than you ever had before. Your dreams of him were getting stronger than they ever had before. Just this past week you had woken each night swearing that you had felt someone’s hands on your thighs under the sheets as you were cumming. The vague memory of someone’s tongue sliding up your slit haunted your dreams. The aching emptiness of your sex being was a memory you didn’t care for. Your dream body was full of his cock, and your real body felt alone and empty. You’d wake up with Levi’s name on your lips and tears on your face in not having him here. The soft leather collar that you slept in was warm around your neck, a small reminder that maybe this year you’d be able to manifest him from your dreams into real life. This would be the last year you’d try to do this. After this, you’d have to find a way to be happy with him in your head. 

This year felt different. This year the dreams that you had been having were heavy in your head. You had added the survey corps symbol to the center of the circle and the tattoo of his symbol on your body. This year as well you would be in the circle instead of watching from the outside. If he was going to manifest you wanted it to be in there with you at the same time. Unlike last year, the weather was calm, eerily so. Occasionally you’d hear a night bird whistle in the distant dark. This year the phrase that you uttered over and over again was “Levi Ackerman, I submit myself to you, I summon you forth” 

  
  


You had him pictured in your head even as you thumbed over the tattoo under your collarbone. Eventually your voice gave out again even as you laid down in the circle. Your hands slipped down between your legs to play with your clit. Maybe a dose of sex magick would summon him forth. You could feel your moisture start to fill your sex and coat your fingers as you pushed two fingers into your sex. Pressing upward into your g spot as you pressed the heel of your hand against your clit. One hand tweaking at your nipples, your mantra still going in your head as your pants of desire filled the room. The flames of the candles filled your eyesight seeming to dance and shiver with anticipation. Just at the stroke of midnight your orgasm hit as you screamed out his name. The flames of the candles flared up high and died down slowly. The evidence of your orgasm coated the floor and covered the survey corps emblem on the floor. 

The orgasm left you feeling weak and listless so you decided to just lay here on the floor for a few minutes until your legs stopped shaking. Your eyes closed softly as your dreams started the moment you fell asleep. Somewhere in your dreams you could feel his hands on your body. His voice soft in your ear telling you to wake up. Your eyes fluttering open to first see the time on the clock in front of you blaring it’s red angry numbers of 3:00 am. The candles were out and you were shivering from a chill as you heard his voice awake in this world. Your heart stuttered as you felt hands on your shoulders and you skittered backwards at his touch sending burnt candles spiraling away from the circle on the floor. “What, what, how? It worked? How the fuck did it work?” A single eyebrow quirked up over his grey eyes, “Little girl, watch your language around me. I have been in your dreams and know exactly what you want. You will behave, do you understand me?” 

Your eyes took him in, there in front of you. The white shirt loose over his body, the harness from his gear outlining his chest and circling lean but muscular thighs. The boots that cradled his calves and looked worn but well taken care of. The pants tucked into the boots, he was exactly as you envisioned him in your dreams. 

Your hand reached out to him as he placed his hand in yours.  _ He’s real, it really fucking worked, shit the tattoo, the collar, what the hell do I do now? _ “L-Levi? How, it worked? You’re actually here?” 

“Yes, and just exactly where am I?” as he pulled you to standing his eyes looked you up and down. His hand reached out to brush over the collar circling your throat and the tattoo just below your collarbone. “Lieutenant, I’m not still in your dreams am I?” His hard stare at your nude body had you turning your back to him and stepping away to grab a robe. Slipping that on to ward off the chill and give you something to ground yourself to, even if it was just a thin cotton robe. “Levi, let me make some coffee for us and we’ll discuss what the implications of this, either psychotic break or magick is real moment?” 

The smell of coffee filled your small home as the two of you sat across from each other sipping slowly. Your eyes stayed on him watching each movement as prey watches a hunter in the distance. His grey eyes were hard on you as he finishes his coffee and looked around the small, yet clean kitchen. His face turned to take in the candles, and writing on the floor. “So little Lieutenant, just what have you managed to do by conjuring me here? Do you know how long this will last? How long will I have to make you Mine?” Shaking your head slightly, “I don’t understand the specifics, but what I suspect, is that you will be here until I dismiss you, unless I do that, you are here forever.” His eyes tightened as his face had a flash of desire and anger all wrapped in one, “Until  _ you _ dismiss me? We will have to talk about that later. Now, we have to talk about these marks on your body and the mess you made on the floor. What do you plan to do about that?” 

  
  


Your tongue darted out quickly to brush against your bottom lip as your back went even straighter. “Um, I’ll, um, I’ll get that cleaned up now.” You quickly gathered the bucket, rags and cleaners to remove the chalk from the floor. “Lieutenant, girl, remove your robe while you clean. I want to see the lines of your body and how you move, so I know exactly what you can take while I am still of this world.” Haltingly you removed your robe and hung it over the hook in the nearby bathroom and got down to your hands and knees to start cleaning under his watchful eye. The movements were sure and steady, dip the rag, wipe the chalk up, rinse and repeat, but somewhere in those motions your body started to betray you. His gaze on your skin warmed you and caused your sex to start weeping evidence of your desire. 

His footsteps came up behind you as he inspected your work thus far. One foot tapping a rhythm you matched when cleaning the floor unconsciously. “Lieutenant, I can see that doing as I wish has turned you on, I wonder what will happen when I run my boot against the seam of your sex. Will you rush away or back into me like a greedy little slut that you are in your dreams?” Your body froze as you contemplated the options, on one hand you wanted to please him by cleaning up the mess you made, on the other hand you desperately needed to feel him against you. Your body was already throbbing in need just by being in the same room as him.  _ It really fucking worked _ Your body betrayed you and pushed back into his boot, the tip hard against your soft spots. Just one little push back against him and you moved to keep cleaning. 

The whimpers as you pulled away had him following behind you. Every time you would rock back while cleaning you would come into contact with his boot. “Little girl, you are such a fucking gorgeous slut. I cannot wait to break you down and rebuild you.” Your head went down to the floor as your hips rose up to expose yourself more fully to him without even thinking.  _ Now was not the time for thinking, now was the time to feel _ . Now go and put away your mess. You moved to stand slowly, stiff from being on the floor. “Did I say you could walk? Little sluts like you must crawl. If you have to, carry the bucket with your mouth, or push it along with your head. I can’t decide yet if you will be a little slut or a little pet. Hm, maybe a slutty little pet will work. Now move, the longer you take, the less attention you get from me.” You were as efficient as you could be nudging the bucket along with your head as you crawled to the kitchen to put away the supplies. As you turned around to make your way back to the living room he was suddenly there. His hand reached down to the collar at your neck and pulled you to standing to look you in the eyes. “Tell me now if you truly want all the things you dreamed of? I need that answer  **now** because if you are going to deny me, you might as well send me back to your dreams.” 

  
  


You swallowed harshly as you stared into his eyes, “Levi, Sir, as long as you respect my safewords, everything that happened in the dreams may happen here.” His hand moved to the back of your neck as he pulled you in for a harsh kiss. His lips were softer than they looked as they pressed to yours. His tongue pressed against the seam of your lips pushing them to open. The smell and taste of the coffee filled your mind as your mind unlocked to him. The calmness that settled over you had your body languid in his arms. One arm wrapped around your shoulders as the other trailed down one arm. His calloused hand grabbing your wrist and twisting it up behind you. The sharp ache in your shoulder bringing out a whimper into his mouth. He bent at the waist arching you backwards to lay back onto the nearby table. “Now little slut,  **My little slutty Lieutenant** I will finally get to taste you fully.” His hands on your thighs pushing them open as far as he can, the tendons in your thighs crying for mercy, “If you close your legs to me, I will punish you. Stay open and do not close yourself to the pleasure I deign to give you” 

His thumbs pull your sex open for his inspection before his tongue laves up the length of your cunt, pressing almost too gently against your clit. Your hips lift and beg for more as your mouth is silent, gasping breaths being all that you can manage. You pull your feet up to the edge of the table and drop your legs wider than before, your hands grasping either side of the table trying to hold still. Bending upwards to look down at his shaggy black hair as he licks and sucks at your sex. His teeth nipping just this side of too hard on your clit as his tongue slips into your hole. Your muscles clamping down on him at the edge of your orgasm as he pulls back. “Lieutenant, You will not cum yet. Breath slowly and let it back off. I am not done with you, but you will not cum yet. Do you understand?” as his hand slaps down on your sex, bringing a biting edge of pain that cools your ardor and slows down the pace of your orgasm. Once your breathing slows down, he moves back to push two fingers into your sex, and suckle at your clit. His fingers moving slowly in and out with a slight upward motion, brushing against that bundle of nerves. The tension in your body rising with each movement. One arm laid across your hips holding you still as your hips fought to move against him. His fingers insistently pressing against that spot inside you. There was a feeling rising in you, you had never experienced before. The arm holding your hips down slid downward to allow his thumb to press against your clit. “My pretty little slut, cum for me, show me just how gorgeous you look with the flush of sex on your skin.” 

Your body tips upwards and starts to shake while freezing in place. The blood rushing through your body drowns out the sounds of the room. A distant splashing comes through muffled even as a low chuckle against your sex vibrates through you. “Such a wet little piece you are. Don’t think this is the end of our playing.” As he gathered you up in his arms and guided you to the couch nearby in the living room. A blanket was wrapped around you to quell your shivering. You watched him as he slowly removed his leather harnesses and draped them over the table. He sat down next to you, and pulled your head down to his lap. Running his hands through your hair he starts talking to you. “My precious Lieutenant, just because I’m in control and hard with you, doesn’t mean I don’t care or I don’t want these soft moments too. Rest and close your eyes for a moment, gather your strength because you will need it later.” 

You woke from what was the best sleep you had had in a while, wondering if it was all a dream. Your head was rested on a pillow and you heard some noises from the bedroom.  _ It wasn’t a dream? _ You could see the harnesses on the table in front of you and someone walking around in your room. The smell of fresh coffee hit your nose as you sat up and started to move. Your body was slightly aching as it had some nights when you came home from the club. Cautiously you moved toward the bedroom wrapped in the blanket, to see him surveying your collection of paddles, gags and bondage gear all laid out in order on the bed. Your favourite paddle was at the head of the bed. “Ah you are awake little one, I see all the things you have gathered. You really do have dreams of being my little slave don’t you?” A rare smile spread on his face at the blush that crept up your cheeks. 

“Levi, Sir,” Before you could continue, he gave you  **that** look and tapped his thigh, “Kneel here precious Lieutenant, and we will discuss just all the things you are hoping for, shall we? Also, drop the blanket, I want to see all of you.” The soft shushing of the blanket as it fell seemed loud in the room and you turned your eyes downward in embarrassment. Your hands tried to cover your nudity, but he stepped to you quicker than you expected. He pulled your hands down to your sides. “Precious Lieutenant, you have nothing to hide from me. You body is perfect and you fit so well around me. The soft curves of your hips, how your breasts fill my hands, how your nipples respond to my touch, how your hips move when you are full of desire, and how lovely your eyes sparkle when you want to defy me, but don’t. I love the taste and the soft whimpers when you break down in orgasm. But now, now we are going to see how well you handle the pain you’ve been craving.” His hand pushed you to the side of the bed and down into a kneeling position on a pillow that was already there. 

He stood before you with his already hardening cock there in your face as he leaned over you to grab something from the bed. He knelt before you, to place the small clamps on your nipples. The deep inhale and slow exhale that pushed his hair slightly was the only noise from you. His eyes looked down to you “Oh sweet girl, good girl, take it and there will be so much more painful pleasure for you to come.” He stood abruptly to unfasten his pants and withdraw his hard length from his pants. “Open up sweetling.” Both hands in your hair as he leads the pace. Slow and steady in the beginning allowing you to become accustomed to his size. As a rhythm was established his moans filled the air, and sent sparks of electricity directly to your sex. The throbbing in your nipples pushed you further and just added to the throbbing of your sex. His nails dug into your scalp as you put your hands on his hips just to hold on. “Little girl if you spill a single drop, I will punish you.” 

His hands gripped tighter and he became unconcerned about the drool escaping your mouth and trailing down your chest. You were there only for his pleasure. You could feel his cock start to swell as one of your hands slipped into his pants to cup his balls and squeeze lightly. A groaned  _ FUCK _ slipped from his lips as he pushed into the ring of muscle at the top of your throat to start pulsing into your throat. Tears rolling down your face as he pulled out and wiped the last of his cum across your lips. He leaned down to you and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Now Lieutenant, let’s remove those clamps shall we? Stand up for me.” His hand slipped between your legs and rubbed at your clit lightly, feeling the slick of your desire coat his hand. The other hand removed the first clamp as you fell forward onto his shoulder, groaning low and loud against him. Panting breaths escaped you as you prepared for the other clamp to come off. A scream rent the air as the other was removed, your body quivering from the orgasm that hit. The mix of pleasure and pain had your brain reeling as you fell down to the floor before him. Instinctually you leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his boot while chanting “thank you Sir over and over softly”.

  
  


He stretched out on the floor next to you murmuring soft words of praise about just how proud he is of you. “ Sweet little Lieutenant, my sweet little cumslave, I am so proud of how you transfer the pain to pleasure. Shhhhhh little one. Now it’s time for the next part. I need to feel myself in your body and see your ass red from this lovely paddle on the bed.” He gently guides you up to the bed positioning you with pillows under your hips and tying your hands to the headboard. “Now, I know you don’t like to be blindfolded, so I need you to promise that you will keep your eyes closed for me. Can you do that?” At your small nod moves around the room gathering things that he wants to use on you. Remember the safe words, repeat them for me now please.”    
  
“Red, for stop, yellow for slow down, green for keep going” 

“Oh such a good girl”, as his nails scratch down your back causing you to arch your back and moan deeply. Just as suddenly the paddle lands on your ass causing an even deeper moan combined with a small whimper. A small chuckle escapes his lip as he pushes a vibrator into your sex. The bullet sitting against your g spot, the vibrations slow and just enough to tease you. The paddle hits keep going interspersed with random massages of his hands on your ass. The vibrator changes speed randomly keeping you on the edge of orgasm. Tears are flowing down your face again, “Color Lieutenant, what colour are you?” With gasping breaths you respond with “Green Sir.”

You hear the click of a lid and then a cool gel is spread onto your asshole. His fingers probing gently to stretch the muscles there. Once you are pushing back into his hand, he slides a metal plug into your ass. The cold temperature shocking you as your body adjusts to its size in your ass. You can hear him undressing as the clothes fall to the floor. The bed dips as he moves to position himself behind you, pulling out the bullet vibrator which leaves you feeling empty and aching even as your ass is full. One hand on the small of your back holds you down as the other guides his cock into your waiting sex. He moves slowly at first giving your body a chance to adjust to his thickness. The aching burn just adding to the overstimulation your body is going through. His thrusts quickly build in pace as one hand reaches forward to grab your hair forcing you to arch and allowing his cock to glide over your g spot with each thrust. 

The warmth and fullness in your ass all starts to go distant as he reaches down between your legs to pinch and tease at your clit. “Little pet, baby girl,  **My Lieutanant”** His cock pressing in hard against your cervix, each bump and hit sending shockwaves through your body as you start to climax. A scream rends the air and changes to moans and whimper as he will not let up. Each time your body clamps around his cock he pinches your clit and keeps your orgasm going. Finally his hands grasp both your hips and he starts to race to his own orgasm. A groan with each thrust, his nails digging into your hips as your head collapses downward, prone to all that he wants to do to you. 

His guttural groan rips through your brain as his seed fills you with the warmth that he provides. He leans down over your body, his damp forehead on your shoulder blade as he catches his breath. His cock still inside you as he places small kisses against your shoulder. The bed dips and moves again as he withdraws from you. “You know Lieutenant, I love seeing your ass red, that plug in your ass and my seed spilling from your, no  **my** cunt. You are mine.” There’s a sense of emptiness and longing as you hear him walking away. 

Water starts to run and then he’s back with a warm cloth to clean between your legs. He moves to untie you and rub your ass gently with lotion to help calm the skin there. Then he’s gone again, as you move to sit gingerly on a soft towel he got for you. Walking back into the room, his arms are overloaded with different types of chocolate that you had stashed away and bottles of water. He sets all the snacks and water on the table next to the bed. The bed dips behind you once again as he slides in behind you up against the headboard and pulls you into his embrace. His legs on either side of you as he feeds you chocolate bites interspersed with sips of water. His voice a constant refrain of how proud he is of you. “Lieutenant, I will stay until you will have me leave. Thank you for pulling me from your dreams.” 


End file.
